chemoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon Ramsay
History Gordon Ramsay often known as the chef of the Chemoverse. One day he was strolling along planet Earth his home planet, when he found the book Disgusting by Ephraim, a legendary lancer of the Chemoverse. In that book he learned about food and how to be the best possible chef in the Chemoverse. He then after decided to study the Chemoverse, and Micheal P. Soon after he figured out about the Mathematical Prophet Mr. Lynch. He then decided to be a full fledged chef and take over the Chemoverse. Once he became so strong, many other aspiring Chemoverse warriors wanted to join him. However, Ramsay only wanted the strongest chefs/warriors at his disposal. Not only did they have to be a great chef, but also minimum Super Omnipotence in power level. He called this contest Hell's kitchen, where had 16 participants battle it out to the death to become one of his subordinates. He also went on a Chemoversal Tour for which he called Kitchen Knightmares and Hotel Hell, looking for even more subordinates. During this tour he found Nino who which he fought and destroyed, and sent to the Hotel Hell Reality itself because he was simply pissed off. Ramsay's Order grew to a measly 1034 members with 16 Choleopotence as his general commanders and winners from Hell's Kitchen by the start of the Holy Chemoverse War II. However, his order stood up to Micheal P's ambassadors for a limited time. His order is known as The Culinary Order, which allied with Mr. Lynch's Tridimensional order which starts the Holy Chemoverse War II. All of the Culinary Order was destroyed except all of the Choleopotence. In modern Chemoverse times, The Culinary Order now can Rival Micheal P's Ambassadors. Appearance * Hotel Hell * Kitchen Knightmares * Hell's Kitchen * Holy Chemoverse War II Personality Gordon Ramsay wants to change cooking because he believes everything is disgusting. His favorite sauce is Lamb Sauce because it was made from the ingredient Gordon Ramsay calls Michleopedian. He often gets pissed off when being served food, or when he is in a hotel because everything to him is Fucking Raw. He also likes to yell at people for absolutely no reason and say IT'S FUCKING RAW!!!! '' Powers and Abilities Despite only being a chef, Gordon Ramsay has been debatable stronger than Mr. Lynch. He was able to take out one of Micheal P's Ambassadors with only 15% of his full power. * '''IT'S FUCKING RAW!!!' - Is a move often used by Chef Ramsay. He once fought Micheal P and was the only person to survive in that said Omniverse due to him shouting IT'S FUCKING RAW!!! * MY NAME'S NINO!!!!!! '''- Whenever Gordon Ramsay even thinks about Nino, the entire reality that he is in explodes and sends everyone to Hotel Hell. '''Creation: * Reality Creation - He can create quinfininte realities in an instant when he cooks. * Food Creation - He can create quinfinite dishes of gourmet food in an instant if he wanted. Destruction: * Reality''' Destruction '- By Shouting ''IT'S FUCKING RAW!!! he can destroy or protect Multiple Realities in an instant. * Food Destruction - When Gordon Ramsay wants his Lamb Sauce, he may destroy all food in existence in an instant. Other Notable Facts * Gordon Ramsay was able to defeat one of Micheal P's ambassadors at only 15% power while the ambassador was at full power. * Gordon Ramsay took part in Hotel Hell and Kitchen Nightmares where he destroyed 10 trillion realities by the end of both series.